


the best yet

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Hiking with Noelani isn’t Steve’s usual energetic hike
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	the best yet

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/icon challenge day 7, waterfall

With Noelani by his side, it’s not Steve’s usual energetic hike through the woods, but he’s okay with that. Nothing’s wrong with a slower walk with Noelani’s hand in his, when they can talk and laugh and pause to kiss as they make their way along the trail.

When they reach their destination, strip off their clothes and dive into the cool blue water of the lake, the mist from the waterfall making diamonds sparkle in Noelani’s hair, it’s even better. 

But when he pulls her close, their bodies joining as the water laps around them?

It’s the best yet.


End file.
